iHurt My Back
by Sunshinegirl010
Summary: How Spencer really hurt his back in iParty with Victorious! Some SPAM lovin! Pure smut, you have been warned! Please R&R


**Okay, I know that I've already started a story, but this onshot came to me during iParty with Victorious! Spencer complains constantly throughout the show that his back hurt, he blames it on making a sculpture! But us SPAM lovers with dirty minds know how he really hurt his back now don't we;) Anyway, I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Absolutly nothing but Smut…you have been warned! Italics are Spencer's thoughts! **

**Ps. I don't own iCarly!**

"Sam, you need to go home." I say as Sam repositions herself in my lap. We were cuddled on the couch, it was late, but it's not like we can spend time together when Carly was awake. She mumbles into my shirt from her cuddled up position in my lap. "Carly said I could spend the night. So I'm all yours, all night." She wiggles her eyes at me suggestively. "Sam." I say warningly, knowing we shouldn't do anything to risky.

Up to this point, every encounter they'd had had been during a time when Carly was out of the house, and not just asleep upstairs. "What if Carly wakes up?" Sam just simply rolls her beautiful blue eyes at me. "Come on Spence," she says straddling me, giving me that unsubtle seductive look I knew too well. "Live a little." Her lips fall on mine and without fighting at all; I already know she's won. My hands fall to her hips, trying to pull her closer and closer to me.

Our kissing becomes more heated as she begins to unbutton my shirt, pushing it down my arms and onto the floor. I flip us over on the couch so she's under me, placing my knee between her legs, exactly where she likes it. I run my hand up and down her side as we continue kissing. I feel her shiver from my gentle touch. She wraps her legs around my lower torso pulling me even closer to her. She moans as our lower bodies come in contact. I pull off her shirt, suddenly remembering why this is such a bad idea, but change my mind when she moans again. "Take…me to…your room." she requests between kisses. I oblige, picking her up with her legs still wrapped around my sides. She kisses my neck, sucking and tugging at the soft skin.

I feel a small tug to my back as rush through the hallway to my room, but the pain quickly is the last thing on my mind as I lay Sam down on the bed. She looks up under her lashes, eyes shining and full of lust. I climb up on the bed and begin to pull her pants down her legs. She smiles biting her finger while watching him. _God she's sexy._ I kiss up her thigh, across her cotton covered sex, up her stomach, and in between the valley of her breasts. She puts both of her hands on either side of my head and pulls me up into a kiss as I grasp her breasts, kneading them through her bra. "We shouldn't be doing this." She only rolls her eyes again. "Spence, I think were a little too far gone for that now."

I shrug my shoulders and remove her bra, throwing it on the floor with the rest of our discarded clothing. I nibble her neck, finding that exact spot that drives her wild. My hands crawl down towards her sex, pressing the heel of my hand into making her squirm. I pull down her panties throwing them in the same direction as her bra. "You have to many clothes on." I smirk down at her as she rises from her lying down position pushing me to lie down on the bed. She removes my pants and boxers throwing them on the floor with our collection of clothing.

She strokes me a couple of times causing me to gasp and call her name quietly. Sam lowers her head down on my erection, never losing eye contact with me. _God she's good at this._ She gives the perfect amount of pressure, not too much to make him cum, but enough to tease him and give him pleasure. She takes me all the way down her throat. "Oh…God Sam. You've got to stop, or I'm going to come." I watched as my dick slowly slid out of her mouth. It was the hottest thing I'd ever seen.

I pushed Sam back on the bed, kissing and biting her inside thigh. She silently moaned my name, causing me to grow even harder if that's possible. I slip one finger inside of her, she gasps from the sudden unexpected intrusion. I wiggle it around causing her to squirm on the bed above me. I notice the uneasiness and know she won't take much more teasing without getting violent. That's Sam for you.

I climb up farther on the bed, hovering over her with my arms on either side of her head to support my weight. I lean down and give her a gentle kiss on the lips as push in. It amazes me how every time we have sex, she seems to feel even more amazing. It was so hot and tight and wet. Sometimes I felt so dirty, to be thinking these thoughts, _doing_ these things with someone that was his little sister's age. But this feeling in this moment right now, made it completely worth it. She starts to rock her hips in desperation for me to move. "God..Spence…don't just sit there" I chuckle and start to thrust my hips, slowly at first, increasing speed with each thrust.

Sam moans, getting louder with each thrust. I brought my lips down on hers to quiet her cries. She raises her hips creating even more leverage for me to thrust. I release her lips as cry out from a sharp pain in my back. "Are you okay?" Sam asks breathlessly, her eye's full of concern. "Yea, yea I'm fine it's just my back." She giggles lightly as my thrusting ensues once more. "Getting to old to keep up with mama there Spence?" Now it's my turn to roll my eyes. "Ha..ha. Your hilarious Sam." I reply just as breathless as her. I watch as she closes her eyes and throws back her head and I know she's close. "Oh…Spence…Spence…SPENCER!" she screams and suddenly I don't care that she's being too loud and could possible wake up Carly. "Ah-Ah..Sam."

I looked back down. Her chest was flushed and she was painting wildly. "Oh…Spencer…I'm gonna…c-c-cum!" Her inner muscles clench around me like a vice and I suddenly can't take anymore and follow her soon after. We lie down beside each other panting and trying to catch our breath. "That was incredible." She turned on her side to face me and starts to kiss down my chest. "Woah there tiger. I don't think I have the strength." She gives me the defiant look I know too well. Sam climbs back up on the bed beside me, cuddling into my chest. I kiss the top of her head. "Won't Carly be expecting you upstairs?" I ask quizzically looking down at her. "Naw, Carly hasn't let me sleep in her bed since the last time I left a tamale in it." She shrugs her shoulders and I can't help but smile. The always hungry infamous Samantha Puckett.

"Do you care if I sleep in here tonight so I don't have to sleep on your lumpy old couch?" I nod, letting her know it's fine with me, and we fall asleep in each others arms. **(A/N cliché, believe me I know)**

**The next day Sam's POV**

Spencer walks out of his room moaning and groaning in his child like way that I love so much, about his hurting back. I can't help but to smile a little to myself knowing that I was the cause of that. "Why are you walking around like a bloated zombie." I can see the look of confusion on his face and he's about to say I know why. I smirk a bit to myself, I'll pay for that later for almost causing him to slip up.

"Because I sat in that sculpture for five hours trying to glue the radios in the right spots. Does anyone want to rub lotion on old Spencer's back?" I almost say yes, because it seems natural, I've rubbed lotion on Spencer back before, but of course that would seem weird to Carly and Freddie, there always had to be a complication. So I back away same as Carly and Freddie and allow Spencer to call Gibby. But I laugh silently to myself because I know how Spencer really threw his back out.

**What did you think! It was just an idea that popped into my head and I didn't want to lose the idea! This will only be a oneshot but still review please!**


End file.
